Platform mount devices such as night vision goggles or other vision improvement tools are used for military and/or security missions. Usually, such devices consume power and require illumination units to illuminate the environment in front of a user such as, for example, a soldier carrying the device. Other platform mounted devices may include, for example, hand held devices and sights attached to a weapon being the platform.
Such mount devices may be used alternately, wherein a user may, for example, slide the device in front of his eyes for using the device and slide it back up when finished using with the device. In order to save energy, some known methods, for example which use magnetic and/or mechanic actuators, enable automatic shutting of the device when the device is up. Additionally, automatic shutting may be required in order to avoid enemy detection of the user because of the illumination units of the device that may cast light as long as the device is operating.
However, most of the known methods are limited to certain mechanical arrangement of the device and to a certain manner of connection of the device. Particularly, most of the known methods are limited to devices that may vertically tilt up or down, above the user's field of view or into the user's field of view, respectively. In such arrangements, a simple mechanical sensor may detect when the device is up or down.
None of the known methods may detect location and orientation of a device with illuminating capabilities relative to a platform regardless the certain mechanical arrangement of the device or manner of connection of the device to the platform.